User talk:Edwin Febo
Incorrect battle I saw you made Brotherhood of steel vs ODST, which sounds cool, but with a problem. You put it on a page, not a blog post. For all battles, make sure you put it on a blog post. Codgod's AUG slaying warehouse is now open! All noobs get in free... with a free date with the grim reaper. 14:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC) oh my bad I keep messing up on that, imma do that right away now Please Could you please finish your battles, the community would appreciate it.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 20:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) hey dude can you vote on my battle Boba Fett vs John-117 please give edges or ratings if you do its 1 and a half votes thanksTomahawk23 19:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC) since you said the determin of the winner is the enemys that theyve foguth well master chief has survied a fall from orbit he is referd to by the covenant as a demon and has pretty much saved earth boba fett has almost killed darth vader kiled just about every specios in the galexy killed imperial scientits and many jedi in my opinion he s killed and fought many more enemys and some thougher enmemys then the chief and foguht many diffrent enemys where as the chief has always fought one fett is able to adapt to diffrent oponents i think hill win because of his wrist mounted weaponry his adaptiblity and the fact that he caculates his enemys every move and does ent do any thing stupid and although the chiefs armor is better because it physicly enhances him and bobas exposes the legs as an easy target the chiefs armor exposes him a bit in the sthomic and the neck vital areas wich is a dis advatage where fetts exposes a larger area with no vital organs if this changes your vote to any one please give edgs or ratingsTomahawk23 20:35, September 3, 2011 (UTC) if you still cant choose who wouled win please just give edges to the weapons and when you say overall winer its a tie I'm very sorry, but the tournament is full right now. If anyone leaves before finishing, though, I will be sure to enter you. Re: Deadliest Horror I'm very sorry, but the tournament is full right now. If anyone leaves before finishing, though, I will be sure to enter you. CuchulainSetanta 02:59, September 20, 2011 (UTC) hey dude not to be baised im juts campagining on this battle can you vote on Big daddys vs Predators i wouled send a link but as you know my link sytem to battles is brokenTomahawk23 23:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) hey dude did yhe get my messege oh and Big Daddys vs Predator ends tomorow 3 ta 4 big daddys in the leadTomahawk23 19:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) EU vs. PAC I have a new battle, European Union vs. Pan-Asian Coalition, that is up! It will be a massive 60-on-60 battle! Vote!Goodboy12 16:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) wana join chatTomahawk23 14:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) wait dude whos gona win jango vs wolf or will it be a tieTomahawk23 18:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC)